One Sided Love
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Carlos And James convince Logan to tell Kendall how He feels, But does Kendall feel the same? Jendall And maybe Kogan in the ending ...you'll just have to read to find out. (Rated T for language) two-shot


**Another Kogan story. I've given up on the Jarlos story for now because I have so many Kogan ideas that I think my heads gonna explode, so give me time and It will be up eventually.. so ...enjoy this story! :) **

* * *

I was sitting by the pool with my best friends James and Carlos. We had invited Kendall to come with us but He said he was gonna hang out with Jo. What the heck does he see in her? I honestly hate her, She's to perfect and skinny, She acts like she knows Kendall more than anyone, which is so no true, He's my best friend, no one knows him more than me. "Umm...Logan are you okay? you look like your going to kill someone." James said knocking my out of my thoughts.

"I think I love him..." I whispered to myself, but it wasn't quit enough because Carlos and James chuckled.

"Dude, everyone knows you love him, You two are so close, your always touching, We see the way you look at each other, your crushing on him and hes crushing on you and when you're not together your constantly on each others minds, You and Kendall are meant to be." Carlos said like he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"How did you know I was talking about him?"

They both looked at my like I was crazy. "Just go get him already." They said in unison. I nodded and got up from my chair. They were right, Me and Kendall were so close and if we weren't together I couldn't stop thinking about him, I love him, I need him to be more than my friend, He's perfect to me and I'll be there for him through the ups and downs of everything our relationship throws at us, all because I love him.

I rode the elevator up to Jo's Apartment, Nerves suddenly hit me once I knocked on her door. What the heck am I doing?! I can't tell Kendall how I feel while he's with Jo, Not only might Kendall hate me but I might ruin their relationship. "Hey Logan what are you doing her?" Jo asked, She was acting all bubbly and happy, I hated it, Maybe I'm not right for Kendall. I've seen the way they look at each other and It's obviously love, Wait, No it's not, Kendall's meant to be with me. Apparently I'm always looking at Kendall, How could you not look at him? he's got beautiful green eyes with patches of gold, he's got gorgeous blonde locks, and don't even get my started on his smile, oh my god that amazing smile, I could just die every time I see it. "Logan?" Jo asked getting my attention.

"Oh sorry, umm.. Is Kendall here? I need to talk to him." She nodded and lead me through her apartment, I saw Kendall sprawled out on the couch, He was watching A movie, I didn't see much of it, But I could make out what movie it was, It was War of the Worlds, Tom Cruise Was yelling some nonsense at the screen.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Kendall asked smiling, Oh my god there it is, that beautiful smile.

"Uh-umm... I- Uhhh." I stuttered out. Come on Logan spit it out all ready! You just got here and your already embarrassing yourself. "Can I talk to you alone?" Kendall chuckled and agreed. We walked out the door and down the hall.

"So what's up?" Kendall asked as we came to a stop.

"Well...The guys made me talk to you about something, and I don't want you to hate me for this, because your my best friend and I would hate to lose you." I said really fast. Kendall looked at me confused as he tried to figure out what I said.

"Logie, I could never hate you, just take a deep breath and tell me what's on your mind, cause I'm kind of worried."

"Well..." I drifted off. This is it, I'm gonna finally tell him how I feel, there's no backing down now. "I love you, Yes as a friend, but also as more than a friend, Kendall your always on my mind, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to think about something or someone other than you, I love you, I'm in love with you, I know you see the way I look at you, It's pure Love Kendall... I'll gonna shut up so you can yell at me and tell me how much you hate me." I looked at him worriedly, when he didn't say anything I looked at the ground. "Ken?"

"Logan, I don't hate you, But we're friends that's all we'll never be anything more, I'm sorry but I'm with Jo, I just don't think we're meant to be, I love Jo not you." Kendall patted my shoulder then walked back to Jo' apartment. I just stood there watching The Love of my life reject me and go back to my worst enemy Jo, Fuck her for bring so perfect, She took him from me, I grew up with him, I've had a crush on him sense seventh grade but I guess James, Carlos and I we're wrong, Kendall doesn't Love me and he never will, I feel like such an idiot for telling him how I feel. I walked up to apartment J2, kicked off my shoes, climbed into my bed and cried myself to sleep. Dreams of the perfect blonde boy haunted my dreams that night, And I knew mine and Kendall's friendship had come to an end.

* * *

**I think I'm going to make this a two-shot, I'll start working on it soon, Tell me what you thought about this first part :)**


End file.
